


Long sommeil

by KarenKilla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Il y avait une troisième Salvatore que tout le monde, sauf une personne, croyait morte avec ses deux enfants. C'était faux et maintenant l'aînée des trois est de retour et les choses vont changer.





	1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore passait pour quelqu'un de froid et cruel et c'était vrai jusqu'à un point. Les gens oubliaient juste, ou ne savait tout simplement pas, ce qu'il avait traversé. Bien sûr il y avait Katherine et son amour pour elle, mais c'était loin d'être l'unique raison pour son attitude. Non il en avait une autre, une plus secrète que Stefan ne connaissait pas, ça avait été trop dangereux à l'époque de le mettre au courant et une fois qu'il avait mis sa soif sous contrôle, il y avait trop de colère et de rancœur entre eux. Surtout Damon avait craint qu'il ne LA sauve lui et le peigne comme un monstre sans sentiment.   
  
Stefan et Damon avaient une grande sœur, Livia Salvatore Fell. Elle avait deux ans de plus que Damon et avait été marié à Henry Fell peu avant son vingtième anniversaire, Giuseppe ne lui avait pas laissé le choix mais même si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de son mari, il avait été quelqu'un de bien. Elle lui avait donné deux enfants, Edmund et Mélissa. Cependant Edmund avait été malade, une maladie mortelle et la nouvelle avait dévasté Livia. Emily Bennet une amie de Livia n'avait eu qu'une seule solution pour le sauver : le plonger dans un sommeil profond qui le maintiendrait à son âge jusqu'à son réveil ou il serait soigné. Étant donné qu'à l'époque Damon et Stefan avaient déjà été dès vampires, le temps n'était pas vraiment un problème, cependant Livia refusait d'abandonner ainsi son fils mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner sa fille, elle n'avait pas encore un an.   
Emily les avait donc plongé tout les trois sous son sort, ayant assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème pour Mélissa. Livia avait demandé plusieurs fois à son frère si il était vraiment sûr que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais Damon l'avait rassuré à chaque fois, il allait trouver un moyen de sauver son neveu pour ainsi retrouver sa sœur, son neveu et sa nièce. Il avait gardé le secret depuis lors, hypnotisant les gens pour qu'ils croient que Livia et sa famille avait été tué en même temps que le mari, et cherché depuis un moyen de le soigner ainsi qu'un moyen de les réveiller.   
Edmund avait souffert de la tuberculose et Damon avait passé son éternité à chercher un remède définitif et sûr, ainsi qu'un moyen de les réveiller (il lui fallait une sorcière de confiance) et bien sûr une manière de sauver Katherine. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne réalise la vérité sur son compte. Ces derniers temps il avait bien sûr été concentré sur un moyen de ramener son frère au normal :'Saint Stefan', ainsi que sur tuer Klaus, mais il avait reçu un peu plus tôt un appel de la sorcière avec qui il était allié pour sauver sa famille. Ça avait été Emily qui avait contacté leur ancêtre pour qu'ils puissent l'aider lorsque le jour serait venu de sauver Edmund et de réveiller le trio, Damon et cette famille, les Jameson avaient fait un marché, ils l'auraient et en retour il leur donnait de l'argent ou de l'aide si nécessaire. Ils avaient tous tenu leur part du marché et a présent le jour était venu, dire la vérité a Stefan allait être agaçant mais ça vaudrait le coup. Sa grande sœur allait revenir. Il ne put pas retenir une grimace quand il commença à imaginer sa réaction par rapport à Elena et aussi les Originels, ça n'allait pas être facile à expliquer, ça c'était sur.

Vanessa Jameson arriva à l'heure au rendez vous et ils se rendirent ensemble dans la grotte où se trouvaient les trois derniers humains Salvatore. Seul un Salvatore pouvait entrer, et faire venir quelqu'un d'autre, une protection d'Emily.   
Damon était venu souvent au fil des années, simplement l'observer un peu, entendre son cœur et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, elle avait toujours été sa confidente et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à arrêter ça.   
Elle était comme toujours allongée sur son dos, Edmund blotti contre elle et Mélissa sur la poitrine. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés et ses yeux bleus comme les siens étaient fermés, mais plus pour longtemps.

"Vous êtes sûre que ça va marcher ?" Damon demanda inquiet mais poliment, il ne voulait pas perdre leur soutien à cause de son attitude après tout  
"Certaine ce sort guérit de la tuberculose, il devra être prudent en revanche son système sera un peu fragile durant les prochaines semaines, jusqu'à la fin de cette pleine lune. Je vais tirer mon énergie de la nouvelle lune et il faudra qu'elle soit finie pour qu'il soit de nouveau un petit garçon en pleine santé. Croyez moi Damon, ma famille n'a aucun intérêt à échouer, nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré réellement mais elle fait parti de nos vies, de même que vous d'ailleurs." Vanessa dit avant de commencer son sort

Damon sentit de suite la différence, le cœur de Livia devint moins stable et plus rapide, même chose pour les enfants. Il remercia la sorcière d'un signe de la tête et il ne fit qu'un signe lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle resterait à l'hôtel quelques temps afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Toute son attention était sur sa sœur et ses neveux, il voulait qu'elle se réveille dans la chambre qu'il avait fait faire exprès à la Pension. Rien d'autre ne comptait qu'elle, même le fait que le cercueil fermé par magie et ouvert depuis la veille ne semblait pas être une arme contre Klaus l'atteignait pas vraiment. Il était même prêt à faire un marché avec Klaus si ça voulait dire qu'était sauve et il était sur que ce serait pareil pour Stefan. Si Livia avait été une sœur et meilleure amie pour lui, pour Stefan ça avait été différent, elle avait été plus une mère qu'autre chose. Si il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait ramener Stefan à la raison c'était elle.  
Les choses allaient certainement changer à Mystic Valls, surtout parce que si il y avait une chose que Livia détester, c'était que ses frères se disputent.


	2. Retrouvailles

Plus de 140 and, Livia avait du mal à y croire, lorsqu'elle avait accepté le plan d'Emily elle avait pensé que ça ne prendrait que quelques décennies tout au plus avant qu'un remède fiable soit trouvé pour son fils. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il faudrait plus d'un siècle. Les choses avaient tellement changé.  
Elle s'était réveillée dans une très jolie chambre avec des draps soyeux et Damon qui la regardait attentivement et surtout ses deux enfants contre elle. Son frère avait changé, Emily l'avait averti que le vampirisme changeait les gens, que ça amplifiait leur côté sombre et qu'ils perdaient souvent leur humanité vu que leurs émotions étaient amplifiées, bonnes comme mauvaises. Elle en avait eu la preuve de toute façon lorsque Stefan avait été changé en vampire, son petit frère avait énormément changé et pas en bien. Lorsqu'elle avait été plongé dans le sommeil avec Damon qui lui avait promis de tout faire pour trouver un remède, ça avait été quelque chose auquel elle avait pensé.

Pouvait elle accepter ses frères si ils devenaient comme Katherine Pierce et les autres vampires qu'elle avait connu a Mystic Falls ? Elle y avait réfléchi et avait au final décidé que oui elle les accepterait quelque soit le nombre de victimes qu'ils avaient causé, ils étaient des petits frères quoiqu'ils fassent, les mêmes petits frères qu'elle s'était jurée d'aimer et de protéger à leur naissance. Elle n'avait pas excellé par rapport à la protection mais elle n'allait pas échouer quand il s'agissait de les aimer. Tant que sa famille allait bien alors elle se moquait du reste. C'était peut être cruel comme point de vu mais c'était vrai. Son propre père avait tué ses frères alors qu'ils étaient innocents, uniquement parce qu'ils cherchaient à sauver la femme qu'ils aimaient. Certes Livia ne l'avait jamais aimé mais ce n'était pas la question, elle lui était quand même reconnaissante pour avoir donné de son sang à Damon et Stefan, parce qu'ainsi ils avaient survécu les actions de Guiseppe. Elle ne l'avait pas pleuré d'ailleurs, il avait été bien trop cruel envers elle et Damon, elle s'était longtemps senti coupable de ne pas aimer son père comme il le faudrait, comme elle le devait en tant que fille, mais elle avait fini par voir qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un père, tout affection qu'elle avait jamais eu pour lui avait disparu la première fois où il avait frappé Damon.

La mort de Henry n'était pas vraiment douloureuse, elle ne l'avait pas aimé et il ne l'avait pas aimé en retour, ça n'avait pas été un problème, Livia n'était honnêtement pas sûre de pouvoir vraiment croire en l'amour romantique, ses parents ne s'étaient pas aimés, Katherine avait manipulé ses frères et ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment. Du coup pour Livia, ils ne l'aimaient pas vraiment et elle doutait plus qu'un peu que Katherine les ait aimé en retour, pas avec les actions qu'elle avait prise. Henry et elle avaient été en tout point un mariage de convenance, si il n'avait pas été cruel, il n'avait pas été très présent et une gifle était parfois arrivée. Il avait été satisfait d'avoir un fils et avec le temps elle supposait qu'ils auraient un peu d'affection l'un envers l'autre, néanmoins elle lui était reconnaissante pour ses deux enfants, ses trésors, ainsi que le fait qu'il l'avait laissé faire de nombreuses visites à des frères. Ils avaient été proches bien sûr, mais il aurait pu exiger qu'elle passe plus de temps à la maison.  
Elle lui aurait désobei de ça elle était sûre, particulièrement après la mort de sa mère, il fallait qu'elle soit là pour Stefan, tellement plus jeune que Damon et elle, tellement dévasté par cette mort.  
Non que Damon ait été bien mieux, il avait juste réussi à prendre plus de recul que Stefan qui avait eu à peine 11 ans à l'époque, étant donné que l'héritier Salvatore avait 18 ans c'était compréhensible. Gérer son propre deuil, elle et sa mère ne s'étaient pas toujours entendues elles étaient trop différentes et Livia en avait toujours voulu à Lily de ne pas plus essayer de les protéger contre Guiseppe, d'être aussi passive, mais elle l'avait quand même aimé et après être devenue elle même maman, même si son incomprehension n'avait fait que grandir, elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là pour l'aider et partager cette expérience. Gérer donc son propre deuil, celui de ses frères et Edmund, qui avait six mois, n'avait pas été facile. Elle avait été assez fière d'elle même quand elle avait réussi, elle aurait sûrement pu faire mieux, de ça elle ne doutait pas mais elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée. La présence de Edmund avait beaucoup aidé, les trois enfants Salvatore guérissant peu à peu grâce à la douceur presque angélique d'un bébé.

Les années avaient passé, Giuseppe était devenu de plus en plus colérique, Damon en contrepartie était plus provoquant, voulant protéger Stefan tout comme elle l'avait protégé lui. Stefan avait été préservé du vrai visage de leur père, il avait juste su que la situation entre leur père et des aînés n'était pas idéale mais rien de plus. Exactement comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Livia reconnaissait avoir été surprise lorsque Damon lui avait dit que c'était Stefan qui avait tué Giuseppe, elle aurait pensé que Damon agirait par désir de vengeance, elle reconnaissait sans mal qu'elle y avait pensé plus d'une fois au fil du temps, particulièrement lorsqu'elle soignait Damon. Elle l'aurait fait si il avait jamais levé la main sur ses enfants à elle, ça elle le savait, elle avait voulu protéger ses enfants de tout, y compris de leur grand père, c'était aussi pour ça que la décision de dormir auprès d'eux en attendant un remède pour son fils, n'avait pas été difficile à prendre. Stefan et Damon étaient des vampires ils survivraient sans aucun doute le temps nécessaire avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Elle s'était réveillée avant Edmund et Mélissa, la sorcière qui avait brisé l'enchantement et apparemment guéri Edmund, avait expliqué que vu qu'elle était plus grande et plus lourde que les deux plus jeunes le sort s'effacerait plus rapidement. Il était à peine dix heures du matin et le sortilège devrait disparaître entre le début et le milieu d'après midi pour les enfants. Damon avait promi qu'il restait pour veiller sur eux, et même si elle était hésitante de les laisser hors de son champ de vision elle faisait confiance à son frère, il avait toujours la même lueur dans ses yeux quand il la regardait, avec une touche de crainte d'y croire, et pareil pour les enfants, le désir de protéger et un amour énorme à leur égard. Elle avait accepté, en plus elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, le sortilège avait protégé de beaucoup mais il y avait quand même de la poussière sur elle et puis elle se sentait sale. Damon lui avait montré la salle de bain qui était dans la chambre qu'il avait préparé pour elle, et il lui avait expliqué comment se servir des choses. C'était pour le moins étrange, il y avait tellement à apprendre, la douche, comme Damon l'appelait, était une invention intéressante mais très surprenante. Néanmoins ça avait été agréable de pouvoir se laver ainsi à l'eau chaude, Damon lui avait donné des vêtements avant qu'elle n'aille se laver. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment remettre sa robe, elle les regarda étrangement, les sous vêtements étaient bizarre. Le corset n'allait certainement pas lui manquer, ça c'était sur mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de la sorte. Un soutien-gorge selon Damon, elle eut quelques difficultés avant de réussir à le mettre correctement, le reste fut bien plus facile à mettre, la robe qu'il lui avait acheté était très différente de ce à quoi elle était habituée, néanmoins elle lui était reconnaissante, la robe était bleue foncée, longue et à manche longue avec une ceinture à la taille. Si elle avait l'habitude des hauts de robes serrés et montrant le haut de la poitrine, le bas en revanche était une nouveauté, elle n'avait jamais porté une robe aussi près des jambes, enfin à part pour dormir.  
Livia s'attacha aussi les cheveux en une coiffure plutôt simple, les avoir lâchés la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain pour voir Damon sur le lit à côté de Mélissa dont il caressait doucement la tête, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

"Ça va mieux ?" Il demanda avec un sourire doux et plein d'affection, un qui aurait surpris plus d'une personne à Mystic Falls, en réalité un qui aurait surpris tout le monde sauf une personne, vu que c'était le sourire réservé pour Livia.

"Oui beaucoup mieux. Où est Stefan ?" Elle demanda ensuite, elle voulait le retrouver lui aussi, savoir comment il allait, si il avait changé, si il était heureux....

"Il est parti marcher avant que je vienne te chercher. Après je lui ai pas vraiment dit où j'allais donc. .."Damon dit en haussant les épaules mais elle savait encore distinguer quand il lui cachait quelque chose et elle ne mit pas longtemps à deviner quoi.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit où tu allais et tu ne lui as pas dit que je vivais, n'est ce pas ? N'a t'il toujours pas réussi à contrôler sa soif ?" Livia demanda donc attristée à cette idée

"Pas vraiment, c'est un peu compliqué en réalité." Damon dit en hésitant un peu, il n'avait jamais douté que sa sœur l'aimait, tout comme il savait qu'elle aimait Stefan. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être ravie de ses actions au cours du dernier siècle, encore moins récemment avec Elena, mais si il y avait une chose qu'il appréhendait vraiment c'était sa réaction par rapport à la relation que lui et Stefan avaient eu depuis sa mort à elle et leur transformation. Il s'était pris à penser souvent depuis le début de sa vie vampirique que c'était peut être une bonne chose que Livia n'en était pas devenue une aussi, elle les aurait massacré avant de les forcer à rester ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réconcilient. Il n'était même pas sur qu'elle ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui en tant que simple humaine.

"Damon, il sait que je suis vivante n'est ce pas ?" Il grimaça en entendant le ton extrêmement calme avec lequel elle parlait, c'était pas bon signe et il ne perdit pas de temps pour tenter de s'expliquer. C'était peut être amusant que même après plus d'un siècle, elle était toujours capable d'avoir la voix de la grande sœur sur lui et de le pousser à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait savoir avec une simple phrase, et il était certain que ce serait la même chose pour Stefan, elle était leur grande sœur, l'écouter était quelque chose qu'elle avait réussi à inscrire en eux, de ça il était convaincu. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'explication, sa grimace lui avait donné la réponse à sa question, une pour laquelle elle n'était pas ravie, pas du tout, parce que même si une partie d'elle voulait croire au fait que Damon avait agi ainsi pour la protéger de Stefan, elle ne pensait pas que c'était le cas. Elle pensait que si son plus jeune frère n'était pas au courant, c'était plus lié aux tensions qui avaient déjà existé à l'époque, plutôt qu'à son manque de contrôle sur sa soif. Elle n'avait jamais haïe quelqu'un plus qu'elle ne haïssait Katherine Pierce, elle maudissait le jour où elle était entrée dans leur vie, si elle était reconnaissante au fait que ses frères soient des vampires et avaient ainsi pu aider à sauver son fils, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle avait brisé leur famille, qu'elle avait brisé le lien qui existait jadis entre les deux frères. "Tu ne lui as rien dit, pourquoi ?" 

"Au début c'était vraiment pour sa soif, je te le jure, après je le reconnais la colère était aussi présente. Il me jugeait en permanence pour ce que j'étais devenu, un vampire et je ne supportais pas ses grands airs, pas quand il n'avait aucun contrôle lorsqu'il buvait du sang humain, pas quand c'était lui qui m'avait poussé à boire. On ne se voyait pas souvent tu sais, et quand on se voyait ce n'était pas pour longtemps et on ne se séparait jamais en bon terme. Et puis j'en suis venu à le détester, il était toujours mon frère bien sûr, je ne l'aurai jamais tué, jamais, ça tu dois me croire. Mais je voulais le faire souffrir." Damon expliqua en baissant le regard 

"Tu avais peur que si c'était lui qui réussissait à me réveiller et à sauver la vie d'Edmund, j'écouterai son jugement et je te jugerai par rapport à ce qu'il disait aussi." Livia comprit le malaise de Damon aisément, heureuse malgré la situation d'être capable de le lire comme avant 

Damon ne répondit pas, il se concentra sur son neveu et sa nièce, qui dormaient encore, heureux de pouvoir passer sa main dans leurs cheveux, une des multiples choses qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec le sort en place, Damon avait été ravi quand sa sœur était tombée enceinte, enfin pas tellement la grossesse elle même, mais le produit fini plutôt oui. Edmund avait été adorable la première année et après il avait été curieux de tout, voulant tout voir, et ça avait beaucoup amusé Damon de voir le changement chez son neveu. Mélissa en contrepartie même en bébé était plus souriante et vive que son frère, après elle était encore bébé donc ils avaient le temps pour la voir grandir. Et si ça n'était pas un soulagement, il avait eu peur au cours des années d'échouer, ou en tout cas de ne pas être là le jour où Livia et ses enfants seraient libérés, il avait pris des arrangements avec les Jameson pour que même si il lui arrivait quelque chose, ils continuent leur tâche, mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Il ne les aurait pas revu et ça aurait été inacceptable. 

"Je me pose de sérieuses questions sur ton intelligence présentement, que tu en sois conscient. Si ça avait été Stefan qui avait trouvé la solution, bien sûr que j'aurai été heureuse, tout comme je suis heureuse que ce soit toi. Vous êtes mes frères, ma famille, je n'ai jamais eu de préféré et je ne vais certainement pas commencer maintenant. Est ce que j'aurai écouté ses propos à ton sujet, je ne puis point te le dire, ce que je sais c'est que dans tous les cas, je t'aurai donné une chance de m'expliquer ta version des événements. 

C'est ce qu'on fera de toute façon lorsque Stefan rentrera, je désire savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde étrange, de quelle manière fonctionne les choses, particulièrement la cuisine vu que je tiens à pouvoir faire à manger à mes enfants." Livia dit calmement, elle avait appris à cuisiner enfant, les cuisines avaient été son refuge par rapport à Giuseppe et toutes les leçons pour devenir une vrai Lady qu'elle devait prendre, la cuisinière lui avait montré comment faire les choses et elle lui en était reconnaissante, ça n'avait pas été quelque chose qu'elle avait souvent fait, ce n'était pas très bien vu après tout, mais il lui était arrivé de cuisiner elle même le repas de ses enfants et elle comptait bien continuer à le faire. "Mais surtout je tiens à en apprendre d'avantage sur vos vies, savoir ce que j'ai raté exactement. Je tiens à ce que l'on soit une famille Damon, ai je tort de désirer ça ?" 

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais les choses sont compliquées Livia, il y a beaucoup de complications, on a des ennemis et..." Damon commença à dire 

"Vous m'en parlerez tout les deux plus tard, ensemble pour que j'ai une vision la plus complète possible, mais réfléchis si il est impossible de vivre en paix avec vos ennemis. Avant que tu n'objectes, pense au fait que je suis humaine et que ton neveu et ta nièce le sont aussi. " Livia rappela et ça le fit taire

Elle était assise à côté de lui, la main sur le front de son fils et sa fille sur les genoux, Damon avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et il lui parla un peu des événements historiques qui avaient eu lieu depuis 1864, avec la fin de la guerre de Sécession et l'abolition de l'esclavage, ainsi que les autres guerres qui avaient touché les Etats Unis. Il lui expliqua aussi que leur maison avait brûlé des années auparavant et qu'à la place il y avait la Pension Salvatore où ils habitaient, et aussi qu'elle et les enfants étaient les derniers Salvatore vivants et humains.

Il ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les pas qu'il reconnaissait comme étant ceux de Stefan entrer dans la maison. Livia qui avait fait de son mieux pour mémoriser tout ce qu'il avait dit le regarda un peu surprise par le fait qu'il s'était arrêté ainsi, elle se retint de le questionner en voyant son expression concentrée, se doutant qu'il avait du entendre quelque chose. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas leurs ennemis qui arrivaient. 

"Stefan est là. Ils dormiront encore un moment mais je te promet de garder un œil sur eux pour que tu sache à la seconde même où ils s'apprêteront à se réveiller." Damon dit en se levant et en lui tendant la main, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'elle le suive. Il n'avait pas tort mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, elle était partagée entre son besoin d'être près de ses enfants et celui de retrouver son petit frère. Néanmoins Stefan avait le droit à la vérité, et ce n'était pas la seule tâche de Damon, elle aurait du lui écrire une lettre avant d'agir comme elle l'avait fait, qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle saisit donc le bras de son frère, après avoir reposé Mélissa sur le lit, et marcha à ses côtés dans cette grande maison pas familière, ils descendirent au rez de chaussé ou Stefan se trouvait dans le Living Room, un verre d'alcool à la main. Il se tourna vers eux en entendant des pas et lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa au sol, non pas que quelqu'un s'y était intéressé présentement.

Stefan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, lorsqu'il avait entendu des pas indiscutablement féminin avec Damon, il avait pensé qu'Elena était venue voir son frère. Ça aurait été douloureux, mais il aurait fait avec, il l'avait bien cherché après tout, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Livia, sa grande sœur, celle qui l'avait élevé après la mort de leur mère, et même un peu avant, une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie avant sa mort, parce qu'elle était morte, elle et les enfants. Comment ? 

"Emily a utilisé un sort pour nous protéger, Edmund était malade et il n'y avait pas de remède. Elle nous a plongé dans un sommeil qui nous a permis de rester tel qu'on était avant de nous endormir, jusqu'à ce que le remède pour Edmund soit découvert et sur, une sorcière l'a levé tout à l'heure. On va bien Stefan, les enfants dorment à l'étage." Livia dit en s'approchant doucement de lui 

Stefan leva ses mains vers sa grande sœur, craignant que ce ne soit un rêve ou une illusion, mais il sentait la chaleur sous ses joues, les yeux bleus électriques remplis de tendresse pour lui, elle était vivante. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, même avec son humanité plus ou moins diluer il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, quoique à présent elle était totalement de retour. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lorsque son humanité revint entière et en force, il ne ressentit pas la culpabilité ou l'horreur par rapport à ses actions, ça viendrait surement rapidement mais là il était juste trop heureux, et choqué, très choqué, pour vraiment s'en soucier.

Livia sourit simplement et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contre elle et le laissant pleurer à sa guise, même si elle pleura aussi quelques larmes, néanmoins Stefan ne fut pas le seul prit dans son embrasse vu que Damon les rejoignit peu après. Il maintiendrait par la suite qu'il ne l'avait fait que parce que sa sœur l'avait supplié, mais il en avait surtout eu envie, parce que même si Stefan avait été le plus ouvert par rapport au fait qu'il voulait son frère de nouveau, Damon voulait sa famille tout autant. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pensait vraiment que c'était possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

Edmund et Melissa se réveillèrent peu avant le souper, qui était devenu le dîner à présent, même si ils étaient encore fatigués et Livia pouvait comprendre vu qu'elle l'était également, néanmoins elle tenait. Stefan aida Edmund à se laver tandis que Livia se débrouillait avec Mélissa. Damon avait pensé à beaucoup, y compris des faux papiers pour qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre soucis pour elle et les enfants un ami à lui apparemment, il avait aussi acheté quelques essentiels pour elle et les enfants, mais il n'avait pas pensé à tout, loin de là. Il n'avait jamais eu trop de contact avec les enfants, à part ceux de sa sœur, en sa défense et surtout pas depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire. Il se chargeait de son côté du repas et il avait expliqué un peu à Livia de quelle manière tout fonctionnait.Cela prendrait du temps pour qu'elle mémorise tout mais Livia était capable de s'adapter, certes elle n'avait jamais du s'adapter à un tel point mais elle allait le faire, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. 

Ils se réunirent donc dans la cuisine pour manger ce que Damon avait préparé, Edmund posant un million de question dès qu'il eut la permission de le faire de la part de sa mère, Livia se contenta de s'occuper de sa fille, de manger et de surveiller ce qui se passait, les comportements de ses frères particulièrement, il y avait de la distance entre eux, et elle voulait savoir pourquoi.  Pas ce soir en revanche, elle était trop fatiguée pour une discussion, après plus d'un siècle de repos et elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. En plus ça permettrait à Stefan de réaliser que c'était réel et non un rêve, qu'elle était vraiment là avec les enfants, il avait besoin de souffler un peu pour prendre un peu de recul. La même chose était vraie pour Damon, il avait su mais c'était différent à présent que l'attente et la recherche étaient finies. 

"Vous avez des projets pour demain ?" questionna Livia en mangeant un morceau de tarte aux pommes

"Non." répondit de suite Damon, gagnant un haussement de sourcil de la part de sa sœur aînée "On a des choses à régler par rapport aux problèmes et aux ennemis qu'on a mais ça peut attendre quelques jours." 

"Stefan qu'en est il de toi ?" elle demanda ensuite 

"Damon a raison, il n'y a rien d'urgent." confirma Stefan, il voulait tuer Klaus, se venger mais sa sœur était plus importante que son désir de vengeance. 

"Pourquoi ? Tu avais quelque chose en tête ?" demanda Damon curieux

"Je désirerais savoir ce que vous avez fait durant toutes ces années et savoir pourquoi vous semblez avoir du mal à vous apprécier aujourd'hui encore. Je n'ai aucun désir de commencer cette conversation ce soir, je suis trop fatigué, en revanche demain je souhaiterai que nous en parlions. Je désire avoir ma famille aussi entière que possible, nous sommes les Salvatore et nous sommes une famille, il est temps d'agir en tant que tel. Néanmoins je ne peux pas nier que je ne sais que très peu de votre relation et de vos agissements du coup demain je propose que nous en parlions." elle expliqua calmement mais fermement "Je ne vais pas vous demander d'oublier vos disputes, mais je souhaiterai les comprendre. Lorsque vous étiez humains, en général vos disputes étaient dû à des problèmes de communication, je pense qu'aujourd'hui encore vous avez le même problème." 

"Livia, c'est compliqué." souffla Damon 

"Je me moque de savoir si c'est compliqué ou non Damon. J'en ai conscience, je ne vous connais plus aussi bien qu'avant parce que vous avez grandi et changé durant mon sommeil et c'est normal. Mais je désire vous connaître de nouveau, je veux comprendre ce siècle et pour cela je vais devoir faire des efforts afin d'y arriver, mais ce sera compliqué. La question que vous devez vous poser ce n'est pas si oui ou non c'est compliqué, mais plutôt est ce que vous pensiez que ça vaut l'effort. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas je préférerais le savoir de suite, j'ai horreur de travailler en vain et vous le savez parfaitement.  Est ce que vous vous pensez capable de vous écoutez mutuellement et d'essayer de comprendre le point de vue de l'autre, afin que nous puissions être vraiment une famille oui ou non ?" dit Livia avec vigueur, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait de la relation de ses frères et elle voulait la réparer mais ça allait demander des efforts de leur part aussi. "Je vous laisse y réfléchir et j'attends une réponse demain matin, à présent je vais aller coucher mes enfants. Edmund, dit bonne nuit à tes oncles." 

Edmund s'exécuta volontiers, Livia les embrassa ensuite chacun sur une joue avant de faire signe à son fils d'avancer tout en portant sa fille. Elle coucha Mélissa dans le lit pour bébé que Damon avait acheté avant d'aller embrasser Edmund qui était allongé dans son lit simple, la chambre était peu décorée mais il y avait des affaires que son fils avait aimé avant son sommeil. Elle alla ensuite se coucher en espérant que ses frères fassent le bon choix. 

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin d'une nuit agitée, elle s'était réveillée souvent, Livia fut très déboussolée, le rappel de la veille arriva rapidement mais ça ne rendait pas le changement plus facile à gérer non plus. Tout cela était tellement étrange, une nouvelle époque, une nouvelle vie et une famille totalement brisée. Enfin pas pour longtemps le dernier si elle avait le moindre choix sur la question. Voyant que Mélissa commençait à émerger, Livia ne perdit pas de temps pour la prendre, la changer avant de descendre pour lui faire un biberon, comme Damon avait montré la veille, heureusement qu'il avait pensé au besoin des enfants honnêtement, ça aurait été compliqué sinon. Laisser Edmund seul dans sa chambre et hors de sa vision n'était pas facile, mais elle ne pouvait pas le garder toujours auprès d'elle, il avait besoin d'air et elle en avait conscience néanmoins elle n'était pas tranquille. 

Mais bon elle devait y arriver et autant s'habituer de suite, elle décida donc de préparer le petit déjeuner, pour Mélissa c'était facile, avec le biberon (qu'elle savait faire, même si elle paniqua un peu lorsqu'elle du se servir du micro onde), le bout de pain et un peu de fruit coupé en morceau, c'était facile. Pour les autres, c'était un peu plus complexe, mais elle s'entêta, si il y avait bien une chose commune à tout les Salvatore c'était leur côté têtu, il lui fallut plusieurs essais qui finirent à la poubelle mais elle réussit à faire des crêpes et juste à temps vu que Edmund descendait sur les épaules de Damon (c'était pour son oncle bien sûr vu que lui il était bien trop grand pour ce genre de chose). Damon se tourna vers sa sœur aînée avec un sourcil haussé après avoir observé la poubelle mais il finit pas rire et s'asseoir pour manger, suivant l'exemple de Stefan. Ils n'étaient pas obligé de manger vu qu'ils étaient des vampires, mais il fallait être un idiot pour refuser un repas de Livia. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de cuisiner souvent mais elle était douée, en tout cas quand elle connaissait les appareils avec lesquels elle travaillait.

"Tu avais pensé à quoi pour aujourd'hui Livia ?" demanda Damon, espérant qu'elle ait abandonné son idée de la veille, c'était sa sœur et il savait qu'elle le ferait parler, même des choses dont il ne voulait pas. Et pas la peine de penser à la menacer, il n'en était pas capable, non seulement elle lui avait trop manqué et il n'en avait pas la force, mais aussi il savait qu'il se prendrait une tape à l'arrière du crâne et se ferait tirer l'oreille en moins de deux. Elle n'aurait pas peur de lui à part si il attaquait Edmund ou Melissa, et même là il y avait plus de chance de se prendre un coup qu'autre chose. En plus il voulait retrouver sa famille, mais il y avait tellement entre Stefan et lui, il reconnaissait que beaucoup était sa faute mais pas que lui, et il ne savait pas si ils pourraient passer au dessus de ça, surtout que Elena était toujours là. Même si Livia ne savait pas encore cette information.... 

"Je m'étais dit que vu qu'il faisait beau que nous pourrions passer un moment dehors, afin que Edmund puisse courir un peu, vous commenceriez à dire ce qui c'est passé durant mon ... sommeil, et nous réglerions les problèmes, ou on commencerait en tout cas. Je vous aime tout les deux mais je ne suis pas aveugle à la tension qui est entre vous, je me doute que c'est bien plus grave que vos disputes lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, mais je pense que vous ne vous connaissez plus assez mutuellement, vous n'êtes plus frères avant tout et peut être que comprendre le point de vue de l'autre sur toute ces années aidera. J'ai aussi pensé qu'il faudrait faire une liste des choses nécessaires pour les enfants, Damon m'a dit qu'il n'avait prit que les essentiels." répondit calmement Livia en donnant un peu de fruit à sa fille tout en surveillant que son fils ne prenne pas trop de ce nutella dans ses crêpes. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans ce temps étrange, la nourriture y compris et le fait que son fils raffole autant d'une de ces choses ne l'enthousiasmait guère. 

"Je ne sais pas grand chose sur ce dont les enfants ont besoin, et puis pour Edmund j'ai pensé qu'il voudrait pouvoir choisir un peu, tandis que pour Mélissa je me suis dit que tu voudrais le faire." répondit calmement Damon qui cherchait toujours un moyen pour éviter ça, un rapide regard du côté de son petit frère montrait que Stefan était aussi hésitant avec l'idée. 

"Une bonne idée, je te remercie." sourit Livia 

Après cela le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, avec des sujets plutôt neutres vu la situation, les deux frères continuant à parler de tous les changements depuis leur époque. Néanmoins rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dehors, bien habillé surtout Edmund vis à vis de qui Livia était toujours très inquiète, le petit garçon ne perdit pas de temps à courir dans le grand jardin qu'il y avait à l'arrière de la Pension, Damon avait pris Mélissa dans ses bras tandis que Stefan avait offert son bras à sa sœur, il ne se faisait pas confiance avec un bébé, il n'avait pas non plus suffisamment confiance en lui pour être aussi proche de Livia mais il devait essayer, en plus le regard de Damon l'avait rassuré, son frère était là et il ne le laisserait pas attaquer Livia. 

Ce fut Stefan qui commença à raconter ce qu'il avait fait, d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire, craignant toujours que la personne qui l'écouterait le rejetterai aussi tôt, Lexi avait réussi à le faire un peu parler mais ça c'était arrêté au un peu, Elena il n'avait jamais vraiment dévoilé les horreurs de son passé, savourant à la place le présent. Il lui avait dit un peu mais le regard qu'elle avait eu alors l'avait convaincu que dire d'avantage serait une erreur. Il avait apprécié aussi le fait que malgré son passé, sa force, son âge, elle le voyait comme un humain, ou aussi proche que possible. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé chercher, se sentir humain de nouveau, profiter vraiment de sa vie telle qu'elle l'était, il avait pensé trouver cela avec Elena, néanmoins en parlant avec Livia, qui à aucun moment ne montra du dégoût ou quoique ce soit du genre, au contraire elle écouta, il pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas ravie de tout ce qu'elle entendait, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle le soit, néanmoins elle lui donna une chance de parler. D'expliquer pour les noms qu'il gravait aux murs des endroits où il habitait, pour revivre le meurtre oui mais aussi pour ne pas oublier ses actions, ça dépendait de son état d'esprit il supposait, c'était pour la même raison qu'il écrivait ses journaux après tout, afin de ne pas oublier ses actions et leurs conséquences. 

Livia était une femme de 1860, c'était un fait, elle avait été particulière à leur époque, son attitude en privé n'avait pas toujours été telle qu'elle aurait dû être, mais elle savait contrôler ses émotions pour ne pas afficher ce qu'elle pensait entièrement, une chose qu'elle n'avait pour autant pas souvent fait avec ses frères et qu'elle ne faisait pas actuellement. Elle avait voulu qu'ils lui racontent ce qu'ils avaient fait, qu'ils se mettent à nu dans un sens et elle n'allait pas se cacher en retour. Les seuls moments où elle dissimulait un peu c'était en s'occupant de ses enfants, Damon était un oncle attentif et avec qui Edmund adorait jouer pour autant il était un oncle, et Edmund adorait sa mère, et il voulait son attention, ce qu'elle lui donnait volontiers, lui ainsi que Mélissa qui était rapidement revenu dans les bras de sa mère quand les jeux d'Edmund avaient demandé plus d'attention. C'était parce qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler ses émotions que Stefan particulièrement vu qu'il était à côté d'elle, mais Damon le vit aussi, qu'ils purent voir le dégoût à la mention de Katherine et d'Elena, ainsi que la colère. Livia n'avait pas du tout aimé Katherine, dès le début en plus et ça n'avait certainement pas changé par la suite, si la femme Salvatore avait développé une certaine amitié avec Emily Bennet, Katherine Pierce avait été autre chose. 

Ils rentrèrent pour le repas de midi, Livia avait voulu rentrer plus tôt, inquiète pour son fils, mais il lui avait promis qu'il se sentait bien, chose confirmé par Damon et Stefan, du coup elle avait cédé, néanmoins Edmund ne sortirait pas l'après midi et il allait se reposer, c'était clair dans sa posture qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis sur le sujet. Le repas se passa tranquillement, une pause pour Stefan qui avait raconté plus ou moins tout ce qui lui était arrivé en près de 150 en une simple matinée, et aussi pour Livia d'absorber tout cela, ainsi que pour Damon qui n'avait pas été au courant de tout, ou même si il avait été au courant des actions, il n'avait pas su à quel point cela touchait Stefan. 

Au cours de l'après midi ce fut le tour de Damon, qui tenta bien de ne pas parler d'Augustine, mais si Stefan aurait pu se faire avoir, Livia avait grandi avec Damon, elle l'avait vu faire des bêtises, elle le connaissait trop pour ça, bien plus que leur petit frère qui avait quand même une grosse différence d'âge avec eux, enfin en terme d'humain. Il dut donc raconter tout, ayant déjà parlé de la Nouvelle Orléans et de Lexi qui lui avait dit de ne pas venir avec Stefan faire l'armée vu que ce ne serait pas bon pour lui, Livia n'avait pas été impressionné, ni par les actions de Lexi qui décidait ainsi ce qui était bon ou non pour ses frères, ni par le fait que Damon avait tué des humains pour briser le lien qu'il avait avec une vampire qu'il avait crée, et qu'il était parti sans vérifier l'état de ledit lien, elle avait mieux appris à Damon quand même. Elle comprenait que devenir un vampire pouvait changer les gens, leurs idées sur beaucoup de choses, mais il y avait quand même une différence entre ça et la manière de traiter une femme.

Augustine ne passa pas facilement, Livia était en colère contre leur descendant, contre Stefan qui ne s'était pas aperçu que Damon avait besoin de lui pendant cinq ans, contre Damon pour s'être fait prendre mais surtout contre elle même pour ne pas avoir été présente. Livia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à combien les choses auraient pu être différentes si elle était devenue un vampire mais que ses enfants avaient été placé en sommeil afin qu'elle cherche, elle même, un moyen de soigner Edmund. 

Elle était aussi très loin d'être impressionnée par Lexi qui avait jugé Damon sans vraiment le connaître, ils ne s'étaient pas rencontré souvent après tout, oui Damon avait ses torts, elle ne le niait pas et elle n'était pas aveugle, mais Stefan aussi, et puis on ne pouvait pas juger ainsi un homme qu'on ne connaissait pas sur les raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à éteindre son humanité. En plus Livia ne voyait pas du tout en quoi enfermer quelqu'un pendant des années en le torturant tous les jours par rapport à sa soif de sang, elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça aider Stefan à avoir le contrôle sur sa soif. Après elle n'était pas une vampire, néanmoins Damon ne semblait pas non plus convaincu par la technique et d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit Stefan était en train de gérer sa soif de sang, enfin c'était ce sur quoi elle avait choisi de se concentrer pour éviter de crier sur ses frères pour avoir laissé une fille, une copie conforme de Katherine en plus, venir entre eux, manqué de causer leur mort régulièrement, ainsi que celles de ces proches, mais honnêtement Livia était plus concernée par ses frères, même si Damon allait devoir présenter des plates excuses à Caroline pour ce qu'il avait fait.

"On va devoir contacter l'université de Whitmore afin de s'assurer que même avec les morts répétés de la famille Whitmore, Augustine n'existe plus. On va aussi discuter un peu plus de votre relation avec Elena." réfléchit Livia 

"Livia, je l'aime vraiment, j'ai traversé tout ça cet été pour lui revenir." dit doucement Stefan 

"Je l'aime aussi." admit Damon 

"Est ce qu'elle peut vous accepter vraiment ? Vous comprendre sans que vous ayez l'impression de la changer ? Et puis quel genre d'avenir vous voyez avec une fille qui ne veut pas devenir vampire ? Allez vous vraiment vous déchirer pour une ou deux années avec elle, avant qu'elle ne veuille un humain avec qui changer, vieillir, avoir des enfants ... ? Qu'est ce que vous voyez en elle à part une copie plus gentille de Katherine, et je suis pas convaincue pour le dernier point, qu'on soit clair. Vous étiez amoureux de Katherine, ses sentiments n'ont pas disparu quand vous êtes devenus vampires, ils sont devenus plus ou moins importants mais même si je la déteste, je sais que c'était réel. En partie en tout cas vu que nous ne connaissiez pas tout d'elle, tout comme Elena je pense vous aime en partie. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit je pense qu'il y a une part d'elle qui vous aime, le problème c'est que vous vous poserez toujours des questions vis à vis de l'autre, vous craindrez toujours qu'elle aille voir l'autre. Est ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? 

Je sais que je ne la connais pas, je ne sais d'elle que ce que vous m'avez dit, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre elle a toujours réussi à te manipuler Damon pour que tu fasses ce qu'elle souhaite, et toi Stefan tu n'as rien dit. Parce que tu voulais ton frère tel que tu l'avais connu, tu voulais qu'il soit avec toi de nouveau et tu pensais qu'elle serait peut être celle qui pourrait le faire non ? Qu'elle serait celle qui lui rendrait son humanité. 

Je ne suis pas heureuse par rapport à vos actions, vous avez fait beaucoup et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout assimiler, mais je sais que ça ne change rien pour moi, vous êtes mes petits frères et ce n'est pas ma place de vous juger, je ne suis pas une vampire, je n'ai pas vécu les mêmes choses, les choses sont différentes pour nous. Néanmoins je peux dire que je suis quand même fière de vous deux, un tout petit peu, parce que quand ça compte vraiment vous placez l'autre en priorité. Damon quand tu es allé chercher Stefan, quitte à affronter un groupe de vampire en colère et plus vieux que toi seul, par exemple, quand à toi Stefan quand tu t'es livré à ce Klaus pour obtenir le remède pour Damon, en sachant le prix. Ce que tu as fais cet été, ce n'était pas pour Elena, c'était pour Damon, et lui il a cherché un moyen de te retrouver et de te ramener. 

Le lien qui existe entre vous est usé, tiré dans tous les sens et pas vraiment en bon état, mais il est là. Vous pourriez peut être vous concentrer sur ça, sur vous même, Stefan pour contrôler ta soif, Damon pour vraiment faire ton deuil de ta relation avec Katherine, tu es passé d'un amour à un autre, tu ne t'es pas laissé le temps de vraiment dire au revoir à ça je pense. Peut être qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur notre famille, plutôt que sur la destruction d'une autre, encore plus vu que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe lorsqu'on tue un Originel et je ne veux pas prendre un tel risque. Pensez y en tout cas." dit Livia en se levant et en les embrassant sur le front chacun avant d'aller se coucher. Il était tard après tout, les enfants étaient couchés depuis un moment et elle avait envie de faire de même, surtout qu'elle doutait d'avoir une longue nuit après tout ce qu'elle avait apprit. 

Ses frères avaient commis des horreurs, ils en commettaient encore, tout comme ils continueraient à le faire, et pour autant après toutes leurs révélations.... elle ne pouvait pas changer sa position, ils étaient ses frères, elle avait vu leurs premiers pas, elle avait été là pour les crises de larmes, ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient vengé après que George Lockwood ait fait des commentaires sur elle, il aurait vraiment du savoir mieux que dire des choses pareilles lorsque le frère de la dame en question était dans la même pièce, il n'avait fait cette erreur qu'une fois par contre. 

Oui, ses frères avaient commis des horreurs, elle en avait conscience, mais ils étaient sa famille et elle les aimait. Et elle les protégerait comme la grande sœur qu'elle était supposée être, cette Elena Gilbert allait regretter de s'être servi de ses frères ainsi. Elle ne laisserait pas ce qui c'était passé avec Katherine se reproduire. Son fils était guéri, sa fille allait bien et elle aussi, et elle allait réparer ce qui restait de sa famille. Elle se moquait d'Elena Gilbert, à part pour le désir de se venger, des Originels et de tout le reste, elle était une Salvatore, sa famille avait toujours la priorité à ses yeux, même dans un siècle étrange. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

La famille Salvatore avait toujours été une avec des caractères forts et des disputes régulières même si elles n'avaient pas été à l'époque sérieuse, en tout cas entre les trois enfants, surtout Damon et Stefan, lorsque leur père était occupé ailleurs. C'était pour cette raison que Livia réagissait aussi bien vis à vis du fait qu'elle devait être l'arbitre plusieurs fois par jour entre ses frères, parce que c'était normal et que même si elle préférerai que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, elle était heureuse de voir que ses frères réglaient leurs problèmes ensembles. Tout n'était pas idéal, il y avait de la culpabilité des deux côtés, un fait que Stefan avait eu du mal à accepter, il avait fait face que Damon avait le droit de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir forcé à devenir un vampire, mais accepter que son attitude avait envenimé la situation avec son aîné avait été plus difficile. Livia reconnaissait dans ses pensées que si elle était devenue une vampire en même temps que ses frères elle aurait explosé si Stefan avait tenté de lui dire comment agir pour être plus 'humain'. Damon de son côté avait du admettre sa tristesse ainsi que son ressentiment, mais aussi son amour pour son frère, il avait eu du mal, les émotions n'étaient pas tellement son domaine, mais ils avaient réussi à en parler tout les trois.

 

De son côté Livia avait du apprendre à vivre à une toute nouvelle époque, une très différente de la sienne en plus, Edmund avait beaucoup moins de difficulté en revanche, le fait qu'il soit un enfant aidait beaucoup pour le coup. Elle était donc très reconnaissante envers ses frères, qui à part quelques blagues de Damon avec son téléphone, avaient été patient et lui avaient expliqué beaucoup. Elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec son téléphone tactile, mais elle était capable de décrocher si nécessaire ou de passer un appel. Il fallait que ce soit un numéro enregistré mais c'était déjà ça, elle avait réussi bien mieux à s'habituer à la cuisine et à la salle de bain, les vêtements de cette époque la surprenaient en revanche bien plus, mais elle avait été reconnaissante envers ses petits frères qui lui avaient montré l'évolution au cours des décennies, le grenier avait un stock intéressant en tout cas, et elle avait parfois été heureuse de ne pas avoir été consciente durant quelques décades.

Si elle n'avait pas de problèmes pour sortir dans le jardin de la Pension avec son fils et ses frères, Livia en revanche n'était pas impatiente d'être vraiment confrontée au reste du monde, du coup cela faisait dix jours qu'ils étaient restés à la Pension. Les téléphones de Stefan et Damon avaient bien évidemment sonné, provoquant une énorme surprise pour Livia, mais après avoir répondu une fois à ce Alaric, ils avaient dit qu'ils avaient un problème familial et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas être dérangé, avant de raccrocher plutôt brutalement le téléphone.

Damon et Stefan étaient bien sûr sortis à tour de rôle pour aller chercher les affaires nécessaires pour leur aînée et leur neveu et nièce, ils avaient du faire plusieurs voyages vu qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée soit de ce qui était nécessaire soit de ce qui était actuel, mais ils avaient réussi à se débrouiller et les trois humains Salvatore avaient à présent une garde robe actuelle et ce dont ils avaient besoin. Le tout en dehors de Mystic Falls, ils n'avaient fait qu'une seule visite dans la ville, au notaire pour que Livia soit la propriétaire de la maison avec Edmund et Mélissa comme héritiers, ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque avec leur famille. Les deux vampires avaient déjà eu un aperçu de ce que c'était que de vivre sans leur sœur et ils n'étaient pas du tout enclin à revivre l'expérience. Livia de son côté avait volontiers accepté, comprenant très bien le danger, promettant de n'inviter personne, Edmund avait interdiction d'ouvrir la porte, elle voulait protéger sa famille, ses enfants et ses frères de son mieux. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas à un niveau suffisant pour lutter contre un vampire et ne souhaitait pas prendre de risque, en plus elle était l'aînée et la sécurité de ses frères était aussi importante, surtout vu toutes les stupidités qu'ils avaient fait au cours de son sommeil. Oui ils avaient réussi à survivre mais elle savait que c'était surtout dû à la chance et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait pâli en entendant le récit d'un de leurs combats. Les gens d'Augustine avaient eu de la chance d'avoir été tué par Damon, elle ne les aurait peut être pas tué, elle n'était pas comme ça, mais elle aurait fait en sorte qu'ils souffrent, de ça elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Si Augustine existait encore alors elle allait aider autant que possible à faire tomber cette organisation de torture.

 

Cependant Livia ne pensait pas à la revanche ou aux problèmes qui allaient sans aucun doute se dresser sur leurs chemins actuellement, non installée dans le salon avec son fils et sa fille elle se détendait. Edmund était en train de lire un ouvrage de la collection de Stefan, tandis que Mélissa jouait dans son parc, Stefan et Damon avaient sans aucun doute décidé de gâter leur nièce et neveu vu le nombre de jouets que les deux avaient à leur disposition, sans compter ceux que Livia avait bloqué pour que ses enfants ne soient pas trop gâtés non plus, oui elle avait envie de leur dire toujours oui et de faire en sorte qu'ils ne souhaitent de rien, mais il fallait aussi faire en sorte qu'ils comprenaient l'importance de chaque objet et du coup elle allait surveiller. Heureusement d'ailleurs vu que Damon avait tenté de le faire dans son dos pour Edmund, non que Stefan ne soit mieux en la matière vu le paquet qu'elle avait vu dans sa chambre.

De son côté donc tout en gardant un œil sur ses enfants, elle tricotait, elle savait bien sûr que ce n'était plus vraiment nécessaire, mais la broderie et le tricot avaient toujours aidé pour la détendre et en plus c'était bien plus naturel pour elle que toutes les activités dont ses frères avaient parlé. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, ses frères n'étaient pas là, les deux ayant choisi d'aller boire un verre ensemble à un bar en dehors de la ville pour être tranquille, jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient relayés pour qu'il y ait toujours un d'entre eux dans la maison avec elle, mais là elle avait réussi à les convaincre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le fait qu'ils soient les deux seuls vampires à pouvoir rentrer avait aussi aider, et du coup ils étaient partis pour passer un peu de temps ensemble sans elle pour calmer le jeu. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que tout se passerait bien, surtout avec Stefan qui avait des problèmes avec sa soif de sang, elle avait en revanche aidé pour le forcer à boire du sang, pointant que s'affamer n'allait qu'aggraver les choses, Damon la soutenant. Ensemble ils avaient réussi à le convaincre et il avait du coup décidé de faire un mélange, sang humain et animal pour s'habituer au premier sans perdre le contrôle. Damon surveillant cela avec une grande diligence, ce qui était après tout normal vu que Livia, Edmund et Mélissa étaient humains.

Néanmoins le calme de la maison ne devait pas durer visiblement vu qu'elle entendit soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, surprise parce que ses frères ne devaient pas être de retour avant encore au moins une heure, elle se leva pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait, demandant à Edmund de surveiller sa sœur en son absence. C'était une jeune fille brune, si ça n'avait été que ça alors ça se serait probablement mieux passé, néanmoins cette jeune fille était la copie conforme de la femme qui avait brisé sa famille : Katherine Pierce, ce qui voulait dire que c'était Elena, la fille qui s'était à nouveau mise entre ses frères, se servant beaucoup de Damon au passage. Une fille qui lui aurait donc été antipathique même sans son physique ou son impolitesse, néanmoins si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la première partie du problème, le deuxième était certainement sa faute.

Livia ne connaissait pas encore tout de ce nouveau siècle, mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas normal de rentrer chez quelqu'un comme ça, en tout cas elle l'espérait parce que ce serait trop pour elle. Elle pouvait accepter que le monde avait changé, que ses frères aient tué un grand nombre de gens, que les vêtements féminins à la mode montrent énormément de peau, même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de les porter elle même, que la technologie était très avancée et qu'elle n'y comprenait rien, mais si tout le monde n'avait plus la moindre manière et autre, elle allait craquer.

''Qui t'es ?'' demanda donc la sosie, Elena Gilbert, plutôt grossièrement vu les circonstances, néanmoins Livia ne montra aucun signe d'agacement, elle ne mettait certes aucun masque devant ses frères mais une étrangère c'était différent

''Vous venez de rentrer sans frapper, ou sonner, sans attendre d'être invité à l'intérieur de la maison, et encore vous me demander qui je suis ?'' elle demanda d'une voix calme, un sourcil haussé et utilisant le même ton qu'elle prenait avec Edmund quand il faisait une bêtise. La sosie eut au moins la décence de rougir mais elle ne perdit rien de son aplomb, prouvant bien à Livia que les gens l'avaient un peu trop laissé passer les choses la concernant

''C'est chez Damon et Stefan, je suis toujours la bienvenue.'' elle répondit fièrement ''Je ne te connais pas par contre.''

''Je suppose donc que vous connaissez tout les amis de Damon et Stefan, toutes les personnes qu'ils ont rencontré au cours de leur existence ?'' questionna Livia donc encore moins impressionnée, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle était leur sœur mais elle n'en avait pas envie, elle voulait voir comment se comportait la sosie en ignorant ce lien. ''C'est bien ce que je me disais. Damon et Stefan ne sont pas là pour le moment, si vous voulez les voir alors appelez avant de venir. Ce que vous avez fait est après tout extrêmement grossier et vous ne savez pas ce sur quoi vous pouvez tomber lorsque vous entrez quelque part où vous n'êtes pas invitée.''

Tout en parlant Livia avait doucement mais fermement, conduit Elena Gilbert à la sortie, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre ou protester, Livia avait fermé la porte, à clé cette fois, avant de retourner s'installer avec ses enfants. Elena Gilbert était telle qu'elle l'avait imaginé et ce n'était définitivement pas positif, et elle était encore plus déterminée à tenir ses frères loin de cette fille.

 

''Tu as vraiment poussé Elena dehors avant de lui claquer la porte au nez ? '' demanda Damon lorsqu'il arriva avec Stefan un peu plus de deux heures après l’événement, Livia et Edmund étaient en train de jouer au Jeu de l'Oie tandis que Mélissa jouait avec le collier de sa mère, serrée sur les genoux de cette dernière qui la tenait avec un bras

''Miss Gilbert est entrée dans la maison sans frapper ou même sonner, m'a demandé qui j'étais sans se présenter avant. Je ne l'ai pas poussé dehors mais je l'ai fait sortir et j'ai en effet fermé la porte mais je ne l'ai pas claqué.'' répondit plutôt dignement Livia, elle venait après tout d'un temps où les nuances étaient importantes et même si son père avait préféré Stefan à ses autres enfants, elle avait appris quelques trucs grâce à lui. ''Quelque soit sa relation avec vous, ça ne l'empêche pas de se comporter avec politesse non ?''

 

Le sujet était clos, ses frères étaient visiblement partagés quand à leur opinion sur ce qui c'était passé, ils comprenaient la réaction de leur sœur mais en même temps ils avaient toujours pardonné Elena et cette fois n'était pas vraiment différente, à l'exception que quelqu'un ne s'était pas plié devant elle et que ce n'était pas un membre de la famille Originelle. Ils n'en parlèrent plus, ils avaient tous les deux consciences des pensées de Livia vis à vis d'Elena et si ils n'étaient pas d'accord, elle était celle qu'ils aimaient, certains points étaient justes. Elena s'était servi de l'action que Damon avait pour elle pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Stefan n'avait rien dit, l'avait même encouragé parce qu'il avait pensé que c'était le mieux pour lui, que Damon devait changer mais à quel point était ce juste de lui demander de changer ainsi ? Il était resté sans rien faire pendant que sa petite amie se servait de son frère et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que Livia commença à lui faire des reproches.

 

"Livia tout va bien ?" demanda Stefan le lendemain de la visite d'Elena, les deux vampires avaient été plutôt songeurs après avoir entendu ce que leur aînée avait dit sur le comportement d'Elena, oui ils l'aimaient et ils lui avaient permis beaucoup mais qu'elle fasse ça... Livia aujourd'hui avait l'air pensive et distraite, ce n'était pas habituel 

"J'aimerai allez au cimetière, seule." elle dit doucement

"Livia..." dit doucement Damon "Tu n'es pas obligé d'être seule, un de nous peut t'accompagner pendant que l'autre reste avec les enfants." aucun des deux n'avaient aimé laissé leur sœur hors de leur champ de vision ou d'audition, mais elle ne leur laissait pas forcément le choix et la sortie de la veille même si elle avait été stressante vu que Livia n'avait pas de protection, avait aussi été agréable. Il y avait une certaine gêne entre eux, trop de choses avaient été dite pour que ce soit comme avant, leur relation avait changé du jour au lendemain et par le retour de leur sœur mais aussi par les récits de leur vie qu'elle leur avait fait dire. Ils ne reviendraient jamais au lien qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient humains, ils étaient différents d'une part mais il y avait aussi trop entre eux, néanmoins ils arriveraient à être de nouveau frère, ça ils le savaient et c'était surtout grâce à elle. 

"Je le sais, et je vous suis reconnaissante pour ça, mais c'est quelque chose que je désire faire seule. Je veux leur dire au revoir." dit doucement mais fermement Livia, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu dire au revoir à son père, encore moins à son mari et elle souhaitait le faire, de même qu'à ses descendants. Elle ne voulait pas que Edmund vienne, si il le souhaitait un jour alors ce serait différent, pareil pour Mélissa, mais pas cette fois, et elle ne désirait pas que Stefan et Damon viennent avec elle parce que c'était un moment intime. 

"Tu veux le faire aujourd'hui ? Tu es sûre parce que ça veut dire prendre la voiture." pointa Damon pour la décourager, elle n'avait pas été enthousiasmé par l'idée de la voiture, regrettant beaucoup les chevaux bien moins rapide, les récits de Damon et Stefan n'avaient pas calmé sa crainte. Tout le contraire de son fils qui avait hâte d'essayer pour sa plus grande horreur, afin de la tranquilliser ses deux frères avaient acheté tout ce qui fallait pour assurer la sécurité des enfants en voiture, néanmoins elle n'avait pas été impatiente d'essayer. 

Bien sûr la voiture n'était pas l'unique moyen de descendre en ville, ils pouvaient aussi marcher, mais ils savaient que leur sœur refuserait catégoriquement que Edmund soit dehors aussi longtemps et avec un effort continu, lors des sorties dans le jardin que le jeune garçon avait fait, il avait du à chaque fois être très couvert et boire une tisane ou un chocolat chaud, voire plusieurs si il restait longtemps. Ils pourraient aussi porter leur famille via la vitesse qu'ils avaient gagné en devenant vampires, mais ils ne savaient pas ce que ça ferait à Mélissa, ou à la guérison d'Edmund, ce n'était pas un risque qu'ils souhaitaient prendre.

"Je vais bien devoir monter dans cet engin un jour où l'autre non ? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?" répondit Livia en haussant légèrement les épaules 

 

C'était donc décidé, ils s'habillèrent et montèrent dans la voiture, Stefan se mettant entre Edmund et Mélissa à l'arrière, la vision amusant grandement Damon qui était derrière le volant à côté de Livia qui avait été installé à l'avant, elle aurait préféré l'arrière mais Stefan avait insisté. Durant tout le trajet, qui ne dura pas plus de quinze minutes, Damon allant doucement pour ne pas alarmer sa sœur, Livia ne lâcha pas la poignée de sa portière ou son siège. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi vite, même au galop sur son cheval. 

"Tu as ton téléphone alors ?" questionna Damon après être sorti de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière, ils étaient devant le cimetière et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la laisser mais elle était aussi têtue que Stefan et lui, il en avait pleinement conscience

"Oui, dans mon sac à main, tu as déjà vérifié que le son était mis, je ne manquerai pas de l'entendre et je te promets que je décrocherai si vous appelez, je vous contacterai en sortant aussi et je serai prudente pour me rendre au Mystic Grill où on se retrouvera avant de manger là bas. En attendant vous serez au parc où vous passerez un moment. Je te promet que je serai prudente et j'espère que vous aussi." répéta Livia calmement 

Ils se séparèrent ensuite et elle entra dans le cimetière, se dirigeant vers le Mausolée familial, laissant une rose devant le nom de sa mère et restant un moment devant le nom de son père, elle n'avait rien à lui dire, elle avait déjà dit beaucoup après avoir appris la vérité de la part de Damon, à savoir qu'il avait tué Stefan et Damon à cause de ses principes vis à vis des vampires.

Elle sortit ensuite pour aller chercher la tombe de son mari, il avait été tué par un vampire le lendemain de l'incendie de l'église, mais Damon lui avait juré que ce n'était ni lui ni Stefan, il avait appris en réalité récemment que c'était Annabelle, la fille de Pearl qui avait décidé de se venger d'une famille fondatrice, elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher des Gilbert.

_Henry Fell 1833-1864_

L'inscription était à peine visible, néanmoins elle était bien là. 

"Je ne t'aime pas Henry, un jour j'aurai pu peut être, si le surnaturel n'existait pas, ça aurait peut être été une possibilité, néanmoins avec les choses telles qu'elles sont ce n'est pas le cas. Je parlerai à Edmund et Mélissa de toi, tu es après tout leur géniteur et c'est le moins que je puisse faire, parce que si je te suis reconnaissante pour une chose c'est nos enfants. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux et je les protégerai, tu as ma parole. Je suppose que tu aurais été horrifié de les voir avec mes frères vampires, de savoir que je compte sur le fait qu'ils soient près d'eux en grandissant, ce sont leurs oncles après tout. Merci et Adieu mon époux." elle dit après un long silence durant lequel elle repensa à tous les moments qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, tout n'avait pas été joyeux, c'était même un euphémisme que de dire cela, mais elle avait été sincère dans ses paroles, elle était heureuse d'avoir eu ses enfants et elle aurait enduré bien plus pour les avoir. 

Elle essuya ses yeux, dire au revoir à son passé, parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait elle avait dit au revoir à sa vie d'avant, avait été plus fatiguant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une fois reprise elle se releva et commença à sortir du cimetière, elle n'avait pas envie de voir les autres tombes, c'était suffisant, elle appela Damon sur le chemin, ce dernier qui répondit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir du parc, entendre le rire de son fils finit de calmer Livia. Pour protéger ce son, elle ferait beaucoup. 

 

Elle était à peine assise sur un banc devant le Mystic Grill, elle ne voulait pas entrer là dedans sans ses frères, que trois jeunes filles s'assirent à côté d'elle, une blonde, une ressemblant beaucoup à Emily Bennet et Elena Gilbert.

"Tu ne peux pas rester chez les Salvatore, ils sont dangereux." dit de suite Elena à une surprise et un peu agacée Livia

 


	5. Le Grill

Livia avait toujours eu une grande patience, naître comme l'aînée des enfants de Giuseppe ça avait été une obligation, elle avait du apprendre un nouveau genre de patience en devenant maman, mais dans l'ensemble elle était capable d'être patiente. Néanmoins elle restait une Salvatore, et ça voulait dire qu'elle avait un caractère explosif, elle avait juste réussi à mieux le contrôler au fil des années, cependant le comportement et les paroles de cette Elena Gilbert la rendait furieuse. Non seulement elle venait, avec ses deux amies, s'installer auprès d'elle sans lui demander son opinion et à peine assise la brune avait commencé à parler de toutes les fautes de Damon et Stefan, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qui était Livia, mais pour qui se prenait elle ? Néanmoins elle fit de son mieux pour écouter en silence, d'un côté elle ne voulait pas être trop grossière avec des jeunes filles qui étaient proches de ses frères, d'un autre elle voulait aussi entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à dire pour que ses frères soient au courant de ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Et c'était loin d'être positif, ça c'était sûr. 

Livia en avait cependant assez, elle avait dépassé ses limites de tolérance depuis un moment mais elle n'était plus capable de rester assise sans rien dire. C'était au delà de ses forces. Elle se leva donc et regarda d'un air froid Elena Gilbert, la faisant taire sous son regard bleu électrique, un qu'elle reconnaissait presque.

"J'en ai assez entendu. Vous avez imposé votre présence lors de nos deux rencontres, la première fois vous avez été grossière par votre attitude et aujourd'hui vous l'êtes par vos paroles." dit Livia calmement mais froidement 

"Pardon ?" demanda Elena choquée qu'on lui parle de la sorte 

"Si seulement vous l'étiez. Je ne vous aime pas Elena Gilbert, je ne vous aimais pas avant notre première rencontre, votre seule apparence vous rend intolérable à mes yeux , néanmoins j'aurai fait un effort si vous aviez été plus agréable et surtout si vous aviez été sincère envers Stefan et Damon au lieu de vous comporter ainsi." elle répondit 

"De quoi vous parlez ?" demanda choquée Elena, on ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi avant, lui dire de suite qu'on ne l'aimait pas

"C'est agréable d'être désirée non ? D'être admirée par des hommes. Néanmoins il y a des limites à respecter, ne pas se mettre entre deux frères en est une. Surtout lorsque vous êtes capables de parler d'eux de la sorte, Damon et Stefan ont leur défauts mais ils ont aussi leurs qualités, vous ne faîtes que les insulter. De vous trois je n'aurais accepté des commentaires du genre que je subis depuis votre arrivée que de la part de Miss Forbes. Damon a agi de manière honteuse envers elle et Stefan ne s'est pas non plus bien comporté, vous en revanche Miss Gilbert, vous vous comportez comme une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui craint de perdre son jouet préféré." dit Livia 

"Comment osez vous ?" demanda Elena en se levant, tentant de se mettre à la même hauteur que la femme devant elle

"Comment j'ose ? Comment osez vous venir vous asseoir comme ça à côté de moi pour me parler ainsi de mes frères ?" demanda Livia avec un peu de sa colère 

"Vos frères ?" demanda Caroline vu que Elena semblait figée, ainsi que bien plus pâle soudainement 

"Oui, je m'appelle Livia Salvatore, sœur aînée de Damon et Stefan. Je ne suis pas une des compagnes de mes frères donc, mais étant donné qu'ils ne sont plus ou pas avec vous Miss Gilbert, cela ne vous concerne pas le moins du monde." dit Livia "Je vous demanderai de vous tenir à l'écart de ma famille Miss Gilbert, ma famille fait de son mieux pour se retrouver, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous au milieu, néanmoins je vous suis reconnaissante."

"Reconnaissante ?" demanda hésitante Elena 

"Oui, votre discours a réussi plus que ce que j'aurai pu dire toute seule. Bonne journée mesdemoiselles." dit Livia en partant, se dirigeant vers un groupe qui arrivait, un groupe composé des gens de sa famille, son fils en particulier courrait vers elle, des fleurs dans les mains, néanmoins même si elle observait avec inquiétude son fils, elle n'était toujours pas sûr pour sa guérison, mais elle était aussi inquiète pour ses frères. 

Damon était derrière Edmund, surveillant son neveu mais son visage trahissait le fait qu'il avait parfaitement entendu les paroles d'Elena, en tout cas c'était visible pour elle qui le connaissait, Stefan était un peu plus difficile à lire mais elle voyait la même douleur dans ses yeux, sa prise sur la poussette où se trouvait sa fille semblait aussi un peu plus forte que normale. Néanmoins elle se préoccupa rapidement de son fils qui était sur elle.

"Tiens maman, on les a prise pour toi. Tonton Damon a dit que tu aimais les Lys, Tonton Stef a dit que tu aimais aussi les bleuets, j'aimais bien les tulipes et le fleuriste a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se tromper avec des roses." lui dit Edmund en lui donnant le magnifique bouquet.

"Merci, ce bouquet est sublime." elle dit en embrassant son fils sur le front avant de les examiner un peu plus en détail "Je comprends aussi très bien pourquoi, dans quel état vous vous êtes mis tous les deux ? Ou bien est ce tous les trois Stefan ?" elle demanda ensuite en observant l'état des pantalons de Damon et Edmund, ils étaient recouverts de terre, surtout au niveau des genoux 

"Non moi je suis resté sage." dit Stefan en s'écartant de la poussette pour montrer son pantalon intact, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres 

"Félicitations, un garçon sur trois, je suppose que c'est déjà ça." dit Livia avec un fin sourire aux lèvres "Vous voulez que nous rentrions à la Pension ? Je peux cuisiner quelque chose que vous aimez pour un bouquet pareil." elle proposa, voulant leur laisser le choix mais aussi la possibilité de se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre

"C'est gentil, mais j'ai promis à mon neveu favori un hamburger et je compte bien tenir parole." dit Damon en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de lever Edmund pour le porter sur son côté, le garçon riant aux éclats "Merci sis." il dit au passage avant de mener le chemin vers le Grill, il n'allait pas laisser Elena influencer sa vie plus longtemps, surtout pas sa relation avec son frère.

"Comment c'est passé votre promenade ?" demanda Livia en s'avançant vers la poussette, embrassant la joue de son frère avant de se tourner vers sa fille qui lui fit un grand sourire "Oh ma chérie, ça c'est un magnifique sourire. Tu t'es bien amusée avec tes oncles et ton frère ? Tu as été sage j'espère." 

"Un ange, elle n'a fait que des sourires, des bulles aussi mais sinon ça allait." rassura Stefan "Comment c'est passé ta visite ?"

"Ça va bien. Je me sens bien mieux en réalité, soulagée, j'ai pu dire au revoir au passé." sourit Livia en poussant la poussette, Stefan lui ayant laissé la place, portant les fleurs pour elle "Et toi comment tu te sens ?" 

"Je suis heureux pour toi alors. Je pensais que je venais à la perdre ce serait parce qu'elle choisirait Damon, pas parce qu'elle dirait de telles choses." il admit d'une voix qui était presque un murmure 

"Si elle se comportait ainsi entre vous, alors elle ne vous aimait pas vraiment et vous méritez mieux. Une femme, ou un homme, qui est capable de vous aimer pleinement, bons et mauvais côté." elle répondit sur le même ton

"Tu accepterais un homme ?" demanda Stefan choqué, sa sœur n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet et ça avait été un sujet plus qu'un peu tabou lorsqu'ils étaient humains

"Si il te rendait heureux je pense que j'accepterai à peu près n'importe qui, à part Katherine Pierce. Elle je lui planterai un pieu dans le cœur avant de même songer à l'accepter." dit Livia fermement

"Bizarrement ça ne me surprend pas." sourit Stefan tout en lui gardant la porte ouverte, il la guida ensuite jusqu'à une table où les attendait Damon et Edmund. Elle regarda le menu un peu curieuse vis à vis de tous les noms, elle n'en connaissait pas la plupart.

"Tu dois essayer un hamburger Livia, pas une salade ou quoique ce soit du genre." avertit Damon 

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas prendre une salade." elle protesta "Ces hamburgers ne m'inspirent pas confiance." 

"Fais un effort Livia, tu verras, c'est très bon." dit Stefan

"Tu étais pas confiante pour le Nutella maman et finalement tu es d'accord." soutint Edmund

"Pour une fois de temps en temps uniquement Edmund, ne crois pas que tu pourras en avoir souvent." avertit fermement Livia

"C'était super bon maman." il protesta 

"Peut être oui, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Bien si je dois prendre un hamburger, que me conseillez vous ?" elle demanda ensuite, peu encline à se disputer avec son fils sur un sujet aussi idiot que de la pâte à tartiner 

Ils commandèrent donc les hamburgers, ainsi que des sodas, Damon avait insisté, soutenu par Stefan et donc Livia avait cédé. La découverte des hamburger se passa plus ou moins bien en réalité, Edmund était excité, comme avec toutes les autres nouveautés depuis son réveil, tandis que si Livia avait aimé, ce ne serait pas quelque chose qu'elle reproduirait souvent. Le fait qu'elle devait manger avec les doigts n'aidait pas non plus. 

Ils venaient de commander le dessert, commande prise par Matt qui avait regardé Livia et les enfants avec surprise, néanmoins il choisit de ne rien dire en voyant les regards menaçants des deux frères Salvatore. Ils venaient juste de passer commande donc, lorsque Elena choisit de repasser à l'attaque, venant à leur table avec un air innocent et désolé.

"Stefan, Damon, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais..." elle commença avec un regard de biche 

"Elena on est occupée." coupa Damon "On a pas le temps pour écouter tes mensonges."

"Laisse nous tranquille, Liv te l'a déjà dit je crois, laisse notre famille tranquille." dit Stefan, en total accord, ce que Elena avait dit l'avait énormément blessé, mais le temps passé avec sa sœur l'avait aidé à parler de tout. Il aimait toujours Elena, tout comme il était sûr que c'était également le cas avec Damon, néanmoins Livia leur avait rappelé ce qui était important, à savoir la famille. Ça et elle leur avait montré, avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, qu'Elena les avait manipulé, tout comme Katherine, avec moins de malveillance certes, néanmoins elle manipulait quand même. Surtout pour changer Damon, et lui même, il voulait être humain pour être avec elle, néanmoins il était un vampire et du coup c'était tout à fait différent.

"Elle vous manipule forcément, vous n'avez pas de sœur enfin." protesta Elena 

"Nous ne parlons pas de notre sœur, c'est différent." contra Stefan, il l'avait après tout cru morte, une part de lui en voulait à Damon de ne lui avoir rien dit, mais il comprenait un peu pourquoi. Il n'avait pas été sûr de lui dire juste après leur transformation et ensuite il y avait eu trop de rancœur. Il comprenait mais ça ne rendait pas les choses moins douloureuses pour autant. Néanmoins il y avait suffisamment de tension entre eux pour ne pas aggraver les choses, la plupart était sa faute il le savait, son attitude avait poussé son frère qui avait été pris dans l'attente pour la comète afin de sortir Katherine de la tombe et l'attente d'un remède pour Edmund afin de pouvoir réveiller le reste de leur famille. Damon était doué à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à attendre. Son attitude était plutôt compréhensible à présent, avec toutes les informations en main. "Laisse nous tranquille Elena, tu as dit tes sentiments à notre égard de manière parfaitement claire, à présent bous te demandons de nous laisser en paix." 

Elena partit après un dernier regard trahi, mais aucun des frères ne fit un mouvement pour la suivre. Pour sa plus grande déception visiblement. Ils décidèrent rapidement de rentrer, c'était l'heure de la sieste de Mélissa, et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la caisse pour régler. 

"Une revenante, on m'avait dit que Livia Salvatore était morte." dit une voix masculine, une voix qui fit tendre les deux frères qui se placèrent de manière protectrice devant les humains de leur famille.

"Chaque famille a ses secrets." répondit Damon avec un sourire froid et tendu

"Je vois ça, je vois ça. Je suis Klaus ma douce, voici deux de mes frères, Elijah et Kol." dit Klaus en s'adressant à Livia directement 

"Enchantée de vous rencontrer Livia Salvatore, voici mon fils Edmund et ma fille Mélissa est dans la poussette." elle salua poliment, tout en gardant son fils derrière elle, ce ne serait probablement pas suffisant pour le protéger mais elle comptait bien essayer de toute ses forces. Vu que Klaus avait tendu sa main, elle lui donna la sienne, sa main posée non pour un baise main, mais pour la serrer, comme le lui avait appris ses frères, néanmoins ça n'était pas nécessaire vu qu'il la lui baisa.

"C'est mon plaisir." dit Klaus séducteur, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé, la blonde Caroline le fascinait bien plus, mais la femme Salvatore avait certainement son charme, mais un plus désuet. Il était en revanche extrêmement curieux de savoir comment elle pouvait encore être humaine, même chose avec ses enfants.

"Miss Salvatore." dit ensuite Elijah en lui baisant aussi la main et Kol fit de même

"Nous partions." dit Stefan un peu plus sec que Damon 

"Avant que nous le fassions, j'aurais quelque chose à dire à ces gentlemen." dit Livia "Stefan si tu prenais Mélissa et Edmund pour commencer à attacher Mélissa dans la voiture de Damon."

Livia savait très bien que Damon refuserait catégoriquement de la laisser seule, même avec Stefan c'était risqué mais elle connaissait bien ses frères et Stefan était moins impulsif que Damon, il obéissait bien plus à sa sœur. Ce qui était normal vu qu'elle l'avait élevé pour la plus grande partie, leur mère ayant été trop malade, trop préoccupée par autre chose... Elle avait d'ailleurs raison, il ne voulait pas la laisser près de Klaus, elle le sentait mais il l'écouterait, au moins pour protéger Edmund et Mélissa.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ma douce ?" demanda Klaus la regardant avec intrigue

"A part laisser ma famille tranquille ? Rien du tout." elle répondit de suite, haussant un sourcil au passage "Je voulais vous remercier." 

"Me remercier ?" il demanda interdit 

"Le remercier ?" répéta Damon tout aussi choqué

"Oui, vous et vous aussi Mr Elijah Smith." répondit Livia avec un léger sourire "Je sais qu'à chaque fois vous aviez vos propres objectifs et vos propres raisons, vous avez eu vos propres gains néanmoins vous avez sauvé la vie de mes frères. Vous Mr Klaus lorsque vous avez donné votre sang à Damon lorsqu'il était en train de mourir à cause du venin de loup garou, mais vous avez également sauvé Stefan lorsqu'il souffrait lors de votre voyage..." elle dit avec un air calme et neutre néanmoins les quatre hommes pouvaient sentir la désapprobation et c'était tellement maternel, qu'ils durent tous se contrôler afin de ne rien montrer. "Vous Mr Elijah lorsque vous avez sauvé mes frères des attaques de loup garous. Vous avez intérêt de cesser cette provocation Damon." elle dit ensuite à son frère qui acquiesça de suite, une fois qu'elle eut son assentiment elle se retourna vers les frères originels "Je voulais donc vous remercier pour avoir aidé ma famille."

"J'avais donné ma parole." dit simplement Elijah 

"Nous avions un accord." renchérit Klaus 

"Merci quand même." elle dit avec un sourire et en inclinant légèrement la tête "Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons suffisamment fait attendre notre petit frère."

"Au revoir." dit Damon tout en donnant son bras à sa sœur pour l'accompagner vers la sortie, elle portait le bouquet avec son autre bras

Ils allèrent retrouver Stefan, laissant derrière eux des Originels perplexes et une Elena furieuse, néanmoins malgré tout cela, ils étaient heureux de la journée, plus ou moins en tout cas.


End file.
